This project concerns the application of state-of-the-art metabolic profiling methods, using gas chromatography/mass spectrometry, to urine and plasma of diabetic patients. Quantitative measurements of organic acids will be made in order to seek correlations between chemical composition and various clinical manifestations of the disease, including standard therapeutics regimens, artificial endocrine pancreas control and spontaneous and controlled ketoacidosis. Urine and plasma samples will be collected by a collaboratory, Dr. Dennis Bier, at Washington University, School of Medicine and shipped frozen to Michigan State for extraction and analysis. The analytical procedures will involve profiling techniques for urinary organic acids that have been developed over the past seven years. Analyses of plasma organic acids will necessitate the development of a new procedure for quantitative recovery prior to derivatization.